


Not A Murder Mystery

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kutner's death, M/M, Missing Scene, Wilson is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: As much as House tried, even he could not change a suicide into a murder — Kutner was gone.
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Not A Murder Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire_cz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/gifts).



"It's murder. Has to be." 

"Because you need it to?" 

"Because—" House sighed, putting his hand on his leg, hoping to quiet the new spasm of pain beating where the muscle should have been.

"This isn't healthy, House. And you know it. Somewhere, deep down, under all this...  _ insanity _ , you want it to be a mystery, a crime… but you know it's none of that. Kutner—"

"—SHOULD BE ALIVE!"

As much as he wished he didn't see it, or that Wilson was better at poker, the way his face crumbled, and the way he held him afterwards — Wilson was right.


End file.
